Reto Fundadores
by Shadow Noir Wing
Summary: Para aquellos amantes del Harmony o Desilucional o HHr, etc y los Fundadores les invito a leer esto y decidir si participar o no en mi reto cuyas características estarán al "aire" por semana y media.


Vale, no he subido nada en la página desde hace casi dos años o año y medio sin embargo esta idea no ha dejado de rondarme la cabeza y está interfiriendo con los proyectos que estoy haciendo para subirlos antes de que finalice este año. Debido a eso he decidido subir este reto que espero que alguno le interese, he decidido llamarlo:

"**RETO FUNDADORES"**

**Las características del reto son las siguientes si se empieza Pre-Hogwarts:**

1\. "La pareja principal es Harmony (Harry x Hermione), secundarias están a su elección por excepto las parejas canon RemusxTonks, BillxFleur"

2\. "Golpes a Molly, Ron, Ginny, Dumbledore, Snape, Voldemort y Umbitch (no fue error de dedo)"

3\. "Los Fundadores fueron traídos a la vida gracias a la Magia misma que está en desacuerdo de cómo el mundo mágico se encuentra y quiere arreglarlo."

4\. "Las parejas fundador son: Godric x Rowena y Salazar x Helga"

5\. "Salazar es bueno y la historia de cómo odiaba a los hijos de muggles se transgiversó con el paso del tiempo"

6\. "Godric y Rowena adoptan a Harry como su hijo ya sea solo adopción o adopción de sangre siendo un bebe o más tardar cinco años."

7\. "Los fundadores no revelaran su identidad de inmediato, ira con otros nombres ya sea relacionado con su nombre real o su animal representativo, su identidad será revelada durante la estancia de Harry en Hogwarts en el año que el autor desea"

8\. "(**OPCIONAL**) Puede conocer a Hermione durante un viaje familiar o escolar y se convierte en su mejor amiga."

9\. (**OPCIONAL**) "Harry tiene Bloques por Dumbledore"

10\. "Sirius puede o no estar en Azkaban durante la infancia de Harry eso sería ya elección de ustedes"

11\. "(**OPCIONAL**) Sirius tendrá una pareja OC con el nombre de Nerissa que será la misma edad que Tonks, tanto edad, apariencia, personalidad será ya su decisión. Su origen está ligado a los Fundadores como hija adoptiva de Salazar y Helga o de Godric y Rowena"

12\. "(**OPCIONAL**) Harry de gran alcance pero no Dios"

13\. "Gris Harry, aunque detesto a Voldemort me gusta su frase: "No existe bien o mal solo el poder…" Será la filosofía de Harry y los Fundadores"

14\. "(**OPCIONAL**) La Magia misma hizo que las almas de James y Lily residieran en un retrato en su bóveda en Grigotts y de ese modo ayudar a los Fundadores a levantar a Harry"

15\. "Harry Maestro de la Muerte y si Horrocrux pero Harry no será uno de ellos aunque Dumbledore cree que si"

**Las características del reto son las siguientes si se empieza Post-Hogwarts en cualquier año:**

1\. "La pareja principal es Harmony (Harry x Hermione), secundarias están a su elección por excepto las parejas canon RemusxTonks, BillxFleur"

2\. "Golpes a Molly, Ron, Ginny, Dumbledore, Snape, Voldemort y Umbitch (no fue error de dedo)"

3\. "Cuarto año: Rompe amistad con Ron y los otros Weasley menos Gemelos, Percy, Charlie, Bill y Arthur"

4\. "Los Fundadores fueron traídos a la vida gracias a la Magia misma que está en desacuerdo de cómo el mundo mágico se encuentra y quiere arreglarlo"

5\. "Las parejas fundador son: Godric x Rowena y Salazar x Helga"

6\. "Salazar es bueno y la historia de cómo odiaba a los hijos de muggles se transgiversó con el paso del tiempo"

7\. "Godric y Rowena adoptan a Harry como su hijo ya sea solo adopción o adopción de sangre"

8\. "Los fundadores no revelaran su identidad de inmediato, ira con otros nombres ya sea relacionado con su nombre real o su animal representativo, su identidad será revelada durante la estancia de Harry en Hogwarts en el año que el autor desea"

9\. "(**OPCIONAL**) Harry tiene bloques hechos por Dumbledore en su núcleo mágico."

10\. "Sirius no morirá a través del velo"

11\. "(**OPCIONAL**) Sirius tendrá una pareja OC con el nombre de Nerissa que será la misma edad que Tonks, tanto edad, apariencia, personalidad será ya su decisión. Su origen está ligado a los Fundadores como hija adoptiva de Salazar y Helga o de Godric y Rowena"

12\. "(**OPCIONAL**) Harry de gran alcance pero no Dios"

13\. "Gris Harry, aunque detesto a Voldemort me gusta su frase: "No existe bien o mal solo el poder…" Será la filosofía de Harry y los Fundadores."

14\. "Si se empieza en el cementerio James y Lily de alguna forma lograron aferrarse a Harry y regresar a Hogwarts con él en su interior combatiendo con el Horrocrux en su frente hasta destruirlo"

15\. "Harry Maestro de la Muerte y el Horrocrux en su frente fue eliminado por James y Lily aunque Dumbledore piensa que aun lo tiene"

Eso sería todo el reto, como podrán ver reúne muchas de las características mas usadas que no sean viajes en el tiempo, buenas suerte a todos ustedes que quieran seguir el reto y finalmente espero poder sacarme esa idea de la cabeza que no tengo el tiempo de hacerlo por ahora. Se también que son muchas características pero no tienen que usarlas todas, solo las que crean más convenientes o les guste más. **ESTO SERA BORRADO EN UNA SEMANA Y MEDIA A PARTIR DE HOY.**


End file.
